The present invention relates to resealable bags generally, and is more specifically directed to a closure tool which may be used to seal resealable storage bags having rib and groove closure or reseal means.
Plastic bags have long been used as containers and storage means. Commonly, plastic bags are used to contain and store materials, and to protect the contents from the effects of circulating air and the intrusion of moisture.
A common application for such plastic bags is bags which are designated as freezer bags. Food may be placed within the bags, and the bags placed into a freezer. A closure means is provided which seals the contents of the bag from air, including moisture laden air, and liquids. The use of these bags is not limited to the freezer. The bags may be used to store food in the refrigerator, and by properly sealing the bags, moisture and food odors will not invade the contents.
Storage bags have many other uses, and may be used whenever it is desirable to protect the contents from humidity, moisture, or other adverse environmental impact.
For bags of this type to be effective, proper closure means must be provided. Many such means have been employed, including the application of tape to the opening, tie type closures, and other means.
The most successful and effective means of bag closure to date is the use of rib and groove, interlocking closure elements. Two of the most common rib and groove closures are sold under the trademarks Ziploc and Glad Lock. These closure members are actuated generally by engaging the rib within the groove and applying manual pressure along the opposing sides of the rib and groove to seal the container opening. Various bag closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,992, 4,460,091, and 4,541,117. These rib and groove closure elements require particular attention to insure that proper sealing is obtained along the entire length of the closure means. Failure to completely engage the rib within the groove along the entire length of the closure results in the contents being exposed to environmental effects, including moisture, humidity, food odors and the like. One approach to insuring sealing across the entire length of the rib and groove closure is to create either the rib or the groove in blue, with the opposite element in yellow, so that when the rib and grooves are properly combined, a consistent green color appears. However, such a solution still does not provide a means, other than the use of the fingers, to assist in the engagement of the rib and groove. It is difficult to rely on the rib and groove materials to maintain the constant and adequate pressure necessary to insure complete engagement of the rib within the groove along the entire length of the bag. If alignment becomes distorted anywhere along the length, it is likely that the rib will not properly engage the groove.